ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lemmings: Exiled
is an platforming Metroidvania video game being developed by and published by . It is a spin-off to the franchise. It is being released on PlayStation 4 on April 3rd, 2020 with universal critical acclaim, being praised for its art style, darker tone compared to the Lemmings series, humor, story, controls and characters. It is also a commerical success, selling over at least TBD million copies. A port for the PlayStation Flex, named Lemmings: Exiled: Flex Edition will be released on August TBDth, 2020. A television series and a sequel, titled Lemmings: Unchained, is currently in production. Synopsis Set decades after Lomax saved the Lemmings and the Lemmings successfully evacuated from the weasels, the Lemmings has evolved (well... not from small to big, but they are more advanced now and wear different clothing depending on their jobs), but when a threat arises, a young Lemming knight must save the world from the hands of that villain. Characters Main *'Sir Dylan Lemming' (voiced by Elijah Wood) - a lemming who is sent to save the Lemmings from the hands of Lord Vexx. Supporting *'Kayla' (voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris) - a Face Paint who aids Dylan, as well as being his good friend. She lives in the Face Paint World, and usually communicate via TBD. *'Lemming Spirit' (voiced by Greg Baldwin) - a spirit fairy who was once a Lemming before his death, aiding Dylan when it comes to the Lemming base. Later revealed to be Lomax, being a grandfather of Dylan and the father of Leonardo. *'Markimus' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - a duke lemming who trained and prepared Dylan for his quest. *'King Leonardo Lemming' (voiced by Darin De Paul) - a king of the Lemmings who is Dylan's father, and the son of Lomax. *'Princess Lila Lems' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - a lemming who is the princess of the Lemmings. She is childhood best friend, until eventually becoming Dylan's girlfriend. *'Mo'ko' (voiced by TBD) - a Velociraptor who TBD. * Antagonists *'Lord Vexx' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - a mysterious shadow being who has a hatred on the Lemmings, and wants to turn the world into pure darkness, as well as the main antagonist. *Lemming, being a brother to Lomax that killed Lomax (voiced by TBD) - TBD. * Production Gameplay The gameplay, unlike most Lemmings game and similar to the Lemmings ''spin-off ''The Adventures of Lomax, is a platformer and not a puzzle game, also being a Metroidvania platformer game. You start off with a wooden sword, but you can find new weapons as you progess your story, eventually getting your main weapon, being the TBD. You can use your weapon, punch or even throw explosives. Similarly, you can also find armor in the progress of the game, also eventually getting your main armor, being called TBD. As the game progress, you will find tougher enemies. There are four types of enemies, those being Bruisers, Armored, Spiked and Support. The Bruisers can be defeated by using his sword or TBD. There will be a special base called the Lemming Base, where you can do anything (depending on the base) from the original games (like building, climbing and bashing walls). They can be activated by collecting enough required Lemming Souls. Weapons Main article: /Weapons Armor Main article: '' /Armor'' Missions Sequel Main article: Lemmings: Unchained Due to the game's success, Insomniac announced that they are going to produce a sequel, and announced that they might make it a franchise. Television adaption If the game proves to be successful in terms of sales, Insomniac would consider teaming up with Studio La Cachette and Cartoon Network Studios (in collaboration with Sony Television) to produce an animated series. Genndy Tartakovsky is rumored to create the series. Due to the game's success, a television series is in production. Flex Edition After the game's success, Sony and Insomniac announced that they have plans to Port the game to PlayStation Flex with new (and exclusive) features. Trivia *This is the first Lemmings game to be rated E10+ by the ESRB. *This is also the first Lemmings ''game to be a platformer and not a puzzle game since 1996's ''The Adventures of Lomax. *As well, it is the first (and possibly the only) Lemmings game to be released on the PlayStation 4. *This game features the original Lemmings video game. It can be unlocked from the Shop for 250 Lemming Souls. **The version that is being emulated is the PlayStation version. *There are rumors that there would be a PlayStation 5 port (with a possibility with it being one of the launch games), and within the talks of the PS4 games possibly released for the PC, the game is also rumored to get a PC port. Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Lemmings Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Insomniac Games Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas